onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-109.62.99.187-20170930223922/@comment-82.227.140.91-20171024094718
"si Les amiraux étais vraiment de niv yonko vous ne pensez pas que le GM aurai envoyer la marine qui aurai fait une bonne grosse descente des familles dans le NV et aurai anéanti tout les yonko 1 par 1 ..." C'est tellement une vision simpliste de one piece , pour attaquer un yonkou , il faudrait rassembler toutes les forces de la marine du monde entier , ce qui laisse le reste du monde sans défense et à la merci de tous les autres pirates , et même des autres yonkous , le cas de marinford était une exception , il s'agissait de Ace le fils du roi des pirates , ils étaient prêt à tout pour l'éliminer quitte à déclarer la guerre à barbe blanche en personne. De plus les yonkous jouent un rôle important dans l'équilibre des forces , donc qu'il soit présent arrange un peu le GM , la mort de BB avait provoqué une instabilité dans le monde entier ( le village de fuschia , un bled pommé commencé à être attaqué après cet évenement). "Mais vous pensez serieusement que sa arrange le GM que des pirates surpuissant soit à la recherche du one piece ( pas le cas de tout les yonkos) et donc puissent découvrirent la verite sur les D et le siècle oublier. Et donc dans une suite logique se retourne contre le Gm ( Ce qui arrivera forcement par le biais de luffy )" Faut déjà que les yonkous puissent réussir à lire les ponéglyphes pour trouver le one piece , et la seule qui puisse s'est robin ,( tous le reste a été éliminé pendant le buster call sur l'île d'ohara) . "1 luffy battra pas un Yonku tout seul et sans l'aide de personne, Oda confirme qu'il sait meme pas comment il va faire pour battre Kaidou" Il parle de kaidou seulement , pas des autres , donc ne généralise pas , surtout quand il s'agit du personnage actuel le plus puissant du manga. "2 lors de la grande guerre qui te dit que luffy va combattre Akainu pour boss final ? la marine représente que le petit iceberg du GM, donc si il y a un vrai ennemi a la fin a part les Yonku il fera surement partu du GM et non pas de la marine" Quand il parle du fait que la marine est la face visible de l'iceberg , il parle surout de puissance politique , sinon la marine est le bras armé du GM , et les amiraux sont bien décrit comme la force utlime du GM , donc ils sont les hommes les plus puissants que le GM a à proposer. "3 tout porte a croire que c'est SAboo qui se chargera de Akaini vers la fin" Le seul argument c'est qu'il ait mangé le mera mera ,c'est tout , sinon il n'y a jamais eu d'interaction entre les deux , et sabo est plus en conflit direct avec le GM(CP) que la marine en elle mm. "bien sur seul les personnes qui soutiennent les amiraux et pensent qu'ils sont aussi puissant qu'un Yonku croit que le dernier boss serait un Amiral, alors que c'est pas cohérent, Akainu est a son apogée il peut pas progressé plus, comme j'ai dis pour battre un autre Amiral (Aokiji) ca lui a pris 10 jour, je vais même pas parler de sa défaite face a BB, si le boss final qui est censé être plus puissant que les précèdent antagonistes, ne peut pas achever un amiral pendant 10 jour, ca veut juste dire que Aokiji et Akainu sont supérieur au Yonku, alors que tout le monde sait que c'est faux" Akainu pris par derrière et par surprise par un BB en mode furax , surtout que akainu est revenu à la charge après , wow quelle défaite honteuse ..... Sauf que akainu battu aokiji , certes cela a pris 10 jours , mais c'est bien akainu qui était toujours debout et à épargner la vie de kuzan , tout porte à croire qu'akainu est l'actuellement le plus puissant de la marine (victoire sur aokiji , amiral en chef). "Arrêter avec cet argument des 1 an d'akainu parce que à ce jeu là on peut aussi dire que si luffy avait eu le level amiral dès le début du manga (autrement dit le même qu'un gars comme akainu) il aurait pu finir l'aventure en 1 an aussi." Sauf qu'il n'a pas le lvl amiral , c'est ca le soucis , donc akainu est tellement puissant qu'il pourrait devenir SDP , donc il peut rivaliser avec les yonkous eux même. "BB par exemple aurait pu avoir le OP et être roi des pirates en 1 jour si il avait dit oui lorsque Roger lui a proposé donc bon ce genre d'infos c'est à relativiser." On sait tous que Bb aurait pu être SDP , que Gol.D roger lui dise ou non , il est désigné comme l'homme le plus proche du one piece et comme étant l'homme le plus puissant de son vivant. "Il est évident qu'un perso à son apogée ira beaucoup plus vite pour atteindre la fin de l'histoire donc qu'en soit qu'akainu puisse finir le OP en 1 an n'est pas extraordinaire." Bah non c'est pas extraodinaire de devenir SDP en 1 an , déjà devenir SDP tout court est extraodrinaire car cela implique de faire face aux yonkous , tu me diras le nombre de personnage capable de leur face , c'est vrai ca court dans toutes les rues ca ..... Quand il a parlé de cette anectode , oda voulait mettre en avant la puissance d'akainu , le personnage en tant que telle est assez puissant pour devenir SDP , et donc indirectement assez puissant pour rivaliser avec les yonkous. "According to the interview between Oda and Yasutaka Nakata, if Akainu becomes the protagonist, he is so strong that he can put an end to ONE PIECE within a year." A part la défaite quelque peu discutable (par derrière et par surprise , akainu qui revient à la charge juste après) , les yonkous et les amiraux ont toujours été considéré comme étant le dernier obstacle pour être SDP , chinjao qui dit que luffy n'a pas le baggage pour vaincre les AMIRAUX ET LES YONKOUS , luffy qui dit lui même que s'il ne peut pas bettre les AMIRAUX ET LES YONKOUS il ne pourrait pas devenir SDP.